ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Tiga
is the twelfth entry of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Tiga was aired at 6:00pm and aired between September 7, 1996 to August 30, 1997, with a total of 52 episodes with 5 movies (3 being crossovers, 2 being direct sequel to the series as well as a comic book series's). After a hiatus of over 15 years, set in a universe different from all previous series and updated with a new look and feel, Tiga is the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors. It was one of the popular entries in the Ultra Series. Because of Tiga's popularity, he had more exposure on TV and movies than any other Heisei Ultraman. Ultraman Tiga was also dubbed in English by 4Kids Entertainment and broadcast in the United States as part of the programming block on affiliates, making it the fourth Ultra Series to air in the United States after Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman: Towards the Future. Plot Set in an alternate universe in the year 2007-2010 (2049 in the U.S. dub), giant monsters and conquering s start to appear, as was foretold by an apocalyptic prophecy about an uncontrollable chaos over the Earth. Facing the threat, the TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium) is created along with its branch, GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad). Through a message in a capsule found by researchers, the GUTS gets knowledge about a golden pyramid built by an ancient civilization. At the site, three statues of a race of giants who defended early human civilization on Earth about 30,000,000 years ago. GUTS finds the three ancient statues, but two of them are destroyed by the monsters Golza and Melba. The third one gains life from the spiritual energy of officer Daigo, descendant of the ancient race. Daigo and the remaining statue merge into a single being, made of light. Shortly after defeating the two monsters, Daigo is revealed by the hologram of the prophecy that 30 million years in the past, a great evil that not even the giants could stop, destroyed the ancient civilization. The same evil reappears in the finale of the series, the Ruler of Darkness Ghatanothoa, and his servants, Gijera and Zoigar. Ghatanothoa defeats Ultraman Tiga with ease, withstanding the Delcalium Light Stream and a modified version of the Zepellion Ray, both Tiga's finishes, and turns him back into a stone statue, but the light of humanity is able to turn him into Glitter Tiga, giving him the power to defeat Ghatanothoa and save the Earth. However, Tiga's victory came at a cost. Daigo was no longer able to become Tiga after the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust after his final battle. It is ultimately revealed that Tiga, although no longer bound to Daigo, its energy now remains in the heart of all those who believe in Tiga, inner-strength and justice. Given the right conditions such as times of despair, the sparks will gather and the Tiga statue will be revitalized. Characters Ultras Allies TPC * GUTS ** Megumi Iruma ** Seiichi Munakata ** Rena Yanase ** Masami Horii ** Tetsuo Shinjoh ** Jun Yazumi * Souichiro Sawai * Masayuki Nahara * Tetsuji Yoshioka * Mayumi Shinjoh * Naban Yao * Reiko Kashimura * Yuji Tango * Omi Yanase * Shin Hayate Other Allies * Yuzare * Gardi * Sayaka Ijuin * Zara * Lucia * Takuma * Noodle Shop Vendor * Obiko * Kyoto Inui Other Ultras Villains * Gatanazoa * Kamila * Hudra * Darramb * Demonzoa * Ryosuke Sanada/Evolu Monsters * Golza * Melba * Gakuma * Kyrieloid * Ligatron * Shillzar * Gazoto * Critters * Alien Regulan * Giranbo * Makeena * Alien Girl "Saki" * Gagi * Evolu * Leilons * Alien Raybeak * Alien Muzan * Sukuna Oni * Alien Standel * Fire Golza * Gobunyu * Enomena * Deban * Magnia * Dinosauroid * Weaponizer * Naga * Litolumalus * Silvergon * Obiko * Kageboshi * Jobarieh * Alien Natern * King Molerat * Bizaamo * Shiela * Kyuranos * Vampire People * Deshimonia * Alien Desimo * Guwam * Goldras * Alien Manon * Faldon * Dethmon * Galra * Bakugon * Alien Irudo * Giant Brain * Karen * Faivas * Kato * Geo Shark * Gijera * Nook & Terra * Taraban * Metamorga * Alien Menjyura * Alien Charijya * Yanakargi * Zoyger * Shibito-Zoiger * Jomonoid * Kurayami-no-Orochi * Dogramagma * Daidara * Orotchi * Dogouf Arsenal *Spark Lens * GUTS Wing 01 (GW-01) * GUTS Wing 02 (GW-02) * GUTS Wing EX-J (GW-EXJ) * Snow White * GUTS Wing Blue Tornado (GW-BT) * GUTS Wing Crimson Dragon (GW-CD) * Artdessei * Machine Sherlock * Machine De La Mu * Peeper * Dolpher-202 * Stug #1 and #2 Episodes Cast * / : * : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (voice) Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * : (voice) Suit actors *Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Sky Type): *Ultraman Tiga (Multi and Power Type): *Monsters and Aliens: , , , , , English-dub actors In 2002, an English adaptation dub of the series was produced by and recorded by their in-house dubbing studio, . The adaptation dub aired on the Children's block on in the . *Wayne Grayson as Daigo Madoka *Erica Schroeder as Rena Yanase *Megan Hollingshead as Megumi Iruma *Jimmy Zoppi as Masami Horii *Dan Green *Mike Pollock *Corinne Orr *David Moo *Jason Samuels *Andrew Paull as Tetsuo Shinjoh *Eric Stuart *Jason Griffith as Gazoto Songs ;Opening theme *"TAKE ME HIGHER" **Lyrics and Composition: Jennifer Batten, Alberto Emilio Contini, Giancarlo Pasquini **Japanese Lyrics: **Arrangement: **String Arrangement: **Choral Arrangement: **Artist: V6 **Original Artist: Rodgers, English version of Take Me Higher before V6 translated it into Japanese language ;Ending theme *"Brave Love, Tiga" **Producer: **Lyrics: Sunplaza Nakano **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Adaptations published a manga-style series based on Ultraman Tiga in 2003–2004. Notes *"TAKE ME HIGHER" reached #1 of the Weekly Rankings Charts for the week of September 30, 1996, and became a . External links *Tsuburaya Productions - The Official Home of Ultraman (Japanese)